


Carry On

by pushhhs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushhhs/pseuds/pushhhs
Summary: Dean lives, and the Winchester brothers live out their lives happily.On Earth, and in Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I’m still pissed?
> 
> This came to me suddenly and I wrote it in 30 minutes or so.
> 
> They deserved so much more.

Sam manages to kill the vampire overpowering Dean. Dean feels a sharp object poking at his back, and turns around to see the nail sticking out of the pillar that he was almost pushed into. Sam pulls him further back from the object. Dean is still reeling from the shock of his near-death experience as Sam, breathing heavily, asks if he’s okay. Sam looks to the nail that almost killed his brother, and his grip on Dean gets a little tighter.

They look around to ensure that there were no more vampires, and quickly leave the premises. While driving home, they don’t speak a word.

Miracle greets them at the door, and the two brothers visibly relax. Dean returns to his room first, and shuts the door behind him, locking it. He glances at the job application lying on his desk. He sits on his bed, thinking about the past 15 years. The near-death experiences, the literal death experiences, the family he found along the way, the same family that he had lost many times, and…

He remembers a man that has been by his side for years. The man that he has loved and grieved for over the years whenever he lost him, the man that had professed his love for him before disappearing forever.

He picks up the job application form, and fills it in.

***

A few years later, Dean is sitting at a beach, staring at the sunset alone. The orange glow rests softly on his face, as he gently smiles. He stands up, and walks by the sea, enjoying the waves hitting his feet.

Sam is in the bunker with a few other hunters. He has organised a hunters’ legion, to cover all the grounds of the US and save humanity from monsters. He finishes a meeting to infiltrate a vampire’s nest somewhere, and as the hunters disperse, Dean enters. The two brothers share a hug, and out comes a little toddler running clumsily to the two.

“Hi Uncle Dean.” He says cutely with a smile. Dean picks him up and swings him around, the toddler’s favourite game. Sam laughs at the amicable scene in front of him.

“Sam.” A woman’s voice calls from behind. The toddler wriggles out of Dean’s embrace and scurries over to his beloved mother.

“Hey Eileen.” Dean signs, smiling. Eileen greets back and walks over to Sam, who gives her a kiss.

***

Dean passes first. His funeral was attended by hunters that knew of the Winchesters’ legacy, and the family that he found throughout the years. Sam looks at the crowd that was offering their condolences, and those who came out of respect for the Winchesters. He felt that they weren’t alone, that they never were. He doesn’t need to hope that Dean will rest in peace, because he knows he has. The attendees celebrate the life of Dean Winchester, and mourns for the loss.

Sam lies on his deathbed many years later. Behind him, a wall and cabinet full of pictures of his family. Mary, John, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Jody, and many others. He looks at the picture frame right beside him. Eileen’s bright smile relieves Sam. He closes his eyes as he reminisces about his wife who passed a couple years earlier. His life flashes back before his eyes, and smiles as his son holds his hand. The last thing he hears as he fades is his son’s voice.

“It’s okay, Dad. You can go now.”

And so he did.

***

Sam opens his eyes again to a beautiful place. He notices the Impala parked on a bridge a short distance away, and leaning on her were two figures, standing very close to each other, seemingly chatting. As Sam walks closer, the two turn around and smile at him. Sam smiles too. Dean and Cas pulls Sam in for a group hug, their own hands never separating from each other.

They get back into the Impala, Sam willingly sitting at the backseat, and drive off. The two brothers recount the lives that they’ve led to their angel who never got to be there to witness.

Cas smiles at their story, and looks down at his hand, which is being held in Dean’s.

The Impala drives off into the distance, as a familiar song starts to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Up to when Dean and Cas were waiting for Sam, Dean, like in the finale, did meet Bobby and got explained what happened to Heaven and stuff.
> 
> Then Cas pops up after Dean ends his drive and they finally get together while waiting for Sam.
> 
> Also apparently I stopped after season 14 but I had zero recollection of watching it at all. Anyways, I don’t know what happened in season 15 but I’m going off of what I read on tumblr and what I remember myself from watching 14 seasons. Sorry if there was any character development erasure.
> 
> I literally spent half an hour trying to post this why ao3


End file.
